1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output receipts are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. In such printers that output receipts, printing is performed on thermal paper that serves as recording paper or sheets with a thermal head while conveying the recording paper, and after conveying the recording paper a predetermined length, the recording paper is cut by a cutter to the predetermined length. Such a cutter includes a fixed blade and a movable blade, and the movable blade moves toward the fixed blade so as to cut the recording paper held between the fixed blade and the movable blade.
Such printers include clamshell printers. Clamshell printers include a printer body and a lid that is connected to the printer body in such a manner as to be openable and closable relative to the printer body. By closing the lid after loading a roll of recording paper into the printer body, printing is ready to be performed on the recording paper. Clamshell printers as well include a cutter for cutting the recording paper. Because the recording paper is held and cut between the fixed blade and the movable blade of the cutter, one of the fixed blade and the movable blade is provided in the printer body and the other is provided on the lid. Therefore, according to clamshell printers, by closing the lid, the fixed blade and the movable blade are placed at predetermined positions where the fixed blade and the movable blade function as a cutter, so that the recording paper is ready to be cut with the fixed blade and the movable blade.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2010-173129 and No. 2010-214658.